


Expanding the Family

by ironspydr, UnfortunatelySux



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Blind Evan, Disability, Dogs, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 22:53:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15806196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironspydr/pseuds/ironspydr, https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnfortunatelySux/pseuds/UnfortunatelySux
Summary: Request for more Blind Evan AU





	Expanding the Family

Evan sighed happily as he leaned against his boyfriend, his socked feet curled up underneath him. He pulled their blanket up over them, the sounds of Jared’s Animal Crossing game making him feel at peace. 

Jared stared intently at his DS. “God damn fish,” he swore as it got away. 

Evan grunted. “Did it escape you again?”

“Yeah.” Jared pouted.

“Aw,” Evan cooed. “Sorry. Catch another bug instead.”

Jared chuckled. “You like the beetles.”

“I like worms too,” Evan added. 

Jared kissed Evan’s cheek. “Cute.”

Evan smiled. “Catch a bug for me, Jared.” 

Jared smiled, doing just that. Evan didn’t know it, but he actually made his Animal Crossing character look like him. 

“It’s such a calming sound,” Evan said. “The music and stuff.”

Jared hummed. “I know, right?” Animal Crossing was one of Evan’s favourites to listen to.

“It’s better than Pokémon,” Evan admitted. 

Jared chuckled. “You really hate the pokemon sounds, I know.”

“They’re hurty! Hurt my ears.”

Jared kissed Evan’s cheek. 

Evan’s smile grew. “You’ve been playing for ages.”

Jared laughed. “12 minutes, to be exact.” He pulled Evan closer. “And I was just saving it.”

Evan buried his face in whatever was closest. “Save it and pay attention to me,” he said, muffled. 

“Get your face out of my tiddy so I can kiss you.”

Evan snapped up, ready for his kiss. 

Jared chuckled, shutting his DS off and setting it aside. He brought a hand up to Evan’s cheek. “Heya.”

Evan smiled dopily. “Hi, J. Kiss?”

Jared obliged, kissing him with an exaggerated ‘smack’. “Good?”

Evan nodded. “Very much so.”

Jared hummed, running his fingers through Evan’s hair.

Evan leaned into Jared’s hand. “I love you.”

Jared kissed him again, sweetly. “I love you, Evan Hansen.”

Evan leaned into him again. “When we get married, whose name are we using?”

Jared hummed thoughtfully. “Yours.”

“But I want yours!”

Jared laughed. “‘Evan Kleinman’?”

“What, is that a turn off or something? I like it!”

“Maybe we should just switch.”

“Switch? You can do that?”

Jared giggled. “No, Ev. I don't think so, anyway.”

“It should be allowed,” Evan complained. 

Jared nodded idly. “It kinda defeats the point though.”

“Guess we’ll just have to be Kleinmans then.”

Jared laughed. “Why can’t we be the Hansens?”

“Because I want to have your name!”

“But I like yours!”

“J, we can just flip a coin or something when the time comes.”

“Fine, 50/50 chance then.” He kissed Evan’s forehead.

“As long as it’s my 50, I’m fine with that.” Evan sighed. “You know, loving you has got to be the easiest thing I’ve ever done.”

Jared hugged Evan close. “What do you mean?”

“I dunno. Everything’s hard nowadays, you know? But being with you feels easy compared to all that. It’s nice.”

Jared pulled him into a soft kiss. “Yeah. I love you.”

“You love me? Gay.”

“Thank you.”

“Anytime!”

Jared kissed him again. “I love kissing you.”

“I love being kissed!”

“What a coincidence!”

“You’re right!” Evan laughed. “Hey. I kinda wanna do something. Anything. But I want fresh air.”

Jared twirled a lock of Evan’s hair around his finger. “Any ideas as to what that ‘anything’ is?”

“...Maybe.” Evan hadn’t really meant anything. 

“Go on, then. Hit me with it.”

“Dog shopping?”

“Oh? A dog?”

“S-Seeing eye dog? Like you promised?”

Jared bit his lip, smile evident in his voice. “Yeah? That sounds, to be honest, absolutely amazing.”

“Really?!” Evan squeaked. 

“Definitely!” Jared hugged Evan tightly.

“Like, now?”

“Hell yeah!”

Evan got to his feet, tugging on Jared’s arm. “Please!”

Jared laughed, standing as well. “We have to at least put shoes on first!”

Evan groaned. “Do it for me,” he ordered. 

Jared gently pushed Evan back onto the couch. “Then sit still.”

Evan smiled, leaning back. “I want the blue ones.”

“Right away, Captain.” Jared grabbed Evan’s bright blue shoes from beside the door, shuffling over and kneeling down to slip them onto his feet and tie them.

Evan grinned. “Thanks, J. I can always count on you.”

“That’s right! Now can I get my payment for my hard work?”

“How many kisses this time?”

“At least 3!”

“Five?” Evan offered. “A generous tip?”

Jared pulled Evan down close. “Why thank you. I accept.”

Evan held his hand out to find Jared’s lips. “Hang on while I pay.” He pressed a gentle kiss to them. 

Jared smiled. “Take all the time you need,” he murmured, pulling Evan into another kiss.

Making it through five kisses took about 12 minutes. Evan had been very thorough. “Now,” he drew out, “take me downtown!”

Jared pulled away to slip on his own shoes. “You got it!” He took Evan’s hand.

Evan stood up again and squeezed Jared’s hand. “You probably know this already, but we’re not actually, shopping for any dog. I kinda already applied for one.”

Jared nodded mindlessly. “Do they just give you one or do you get to choose?”

Evan hesitated. “I-I already chose one, actually?”

“Oh yeah? What kind?” Jared was excited.

“Uh, don’t freak out, ‘cause I hear they can get pretty big, but she’s a bernese mountain dog.”

“I have no idea what that means because I’m shit at dog breeds, but I’m sure I already love her.” Jared assured.

“Wikipedia told me they’re brown and black,” Evan offered. 

Jared tugged on Evan’s hand. “Well, what are we waiting for?!”

“You to move your ass to the car!” Evan answered. 

Jared laughed, tugging Evan out the door.

Evan grinned, not bothering to grab his cane on the way out. 

\---------

Jared put the car in park. “We’re here!”

Evan was already out of the car. 

Jared laughed, hopping out as well. “Slow down, Tiger! They’re not going anywhere, y’know.”

“But I’m excited! We’ve been talking about this for years!”

Jared grabbed Evan’s hand, leading him towards the building. “I know!”

Evan chuckled, going along with him. “Are there steps?” he inquired. 

“Ramp,” Jared hummed, pulling him to the door.

Evan felt an incline. “I can hear them, Jared,” he said in all seriousness. “I can hear the angels in there. Barking.”

Jared smiled. “One of them is yours.”

“And I love her.”

“Me too!” Jared pulled the door open.

Evan found his way inside with little trouble. 

Jared pulled him up to the counter. “Hi! Uh, how does this work?”

Evan blinked. “Well, I dunno, I’m the blind one, you have to– O-Oh, you weren’t talking to me.”

The woman at the counter laughed. 

Jared’s lips quirked and he pulled Evan close. “So, how does this work?”

The woman smiled. “Have you applied for a guide yet?”

Jared nodded. “Yes! He’s already chosen a breed and everything.”

She nodded back. “You must be Evan, then,” she said toward him. She turned back to Jared. “He calls every day to check on her, you know.”

“Aw,” Jared cooed, kissing his cheek. “That’s so sweet.”

Evan tried not to look too embarrassed. 

The lady spoke again. “She’s ready for you,” she said. “Through that door.”

Jared grinned, already tugging Evan in the direction the lady had pointed. “Thanks!”

Evan carefully let himself be pulled along, the woman waving to them as they walked away. 

“Are you ready, Ev?”

Evan nodded, trying to keep his grin under control. “Where is she?!”

Jared pushed the door open, ushering Evan inside.

Evan took careful steps. “Do you see her?”

“I think so.” There was a very polite looking dog sitting on a chair. 

“Is she beautiful?” 

“Absolutely.”

“Let me have her!” Evan shouted. 

Jared guided him to stand in front of the chair. “What’s her name?”

Evan mumbled something. 

“What was that?”

“Look,” Evan started. “I didn’t name her. Her name’s Nugget.”

She barked in response to her name. 

“Wow.”

“Aw, she knows her name!” Evan cried. “Jared, I love her!”

“Me too!”

“Take us home!” Evan felt in front of him, finding Nugget easily, and hugged her. 

She nuzzled into Evan’s neck, and Jared felt his heart melt.

“Aw!” Evan felt like crying. 

“C’mon,” Jared tugged Evan’s wrist. “Let’s take her out to the lady.”

Evan tried to carry the dog out with them. 

Jared laughed. “I’m sure she can walk, Evan.”

“Yeah, but…” Evan sighed and put her down. 

Jared curiously put Evan’s hand on the bar of the dog’s harness.

Evan was still for a moment before remembering a command he could try out. “Find the door?” he said to the dog. 

The dog did as instructed. 

Jared gasped. “Ah! This is amazing!”

Evan stepped through the door. “She did it!”

Jared cheered. “Yes!”

“Please let us go home, Jare,” Evan complained.

“We are!” Jared assured. “But I feel like we have to do… something first. Like, we can’t just take the dog and go, can we?”

Evan pouted. “But I did all the training!”

Jared blinked. “When?”

“Like, the last year and a half?” Evan muttered. 

“What?!”

“What do you think I did when you were working?!”

Jared pouted. “That’s totally reasonable and I love you.”

Evan smiled. “Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Jared’s pout dropped into a sappy smile. He kissed Evan’s cheek. 

“Well, I-I didn’t really bother paying attention when they told me what to do at this point, so…” Evan shrugged. 

Jared hummed. “I’ll talk to the lady and make sure everything is sorted out. Do you want to wait outside?”

“With the baby?” Evan asked, smiling again. 

“Yeah, Ev.”

“Okay!” Evan held the dog’s harness tightly, gave her a command, and was tugged away. 

Jared smiled as he watched Evan go, shuffling over to the receptionist.  
Evan felt the air around him change, and knew he was outside. He turned and kneeled down beside the door, the dog following suit. 

The dog nudged him curiously.

Evan grinned, giving her a barrage of pets. She was very soft.

The dog responded enthusiastically, licking at Evan’s arm.

Evan cooed at her, the time getting away from him as he sat back on his heels and rubbed her ears. 

A few minutes later, Jared emerged, grinning as he spotted Evan. “Aw. I’m living for this.”

Evan jolted. “I didn’t hear you come out,” he said. 

Jared chuckled. “You seemed preoccupied.”

Evan stood up. “We were bonding.”

“God, I’m so glad.” Jared pulled Evan into a hug.

Evan laughed, hugging him with one arm as he held onto the dog’s harness. “Is everything straightened out?”

“Yep. Good to go.”

“Really?!”

“Yeah.” Jared grinned. “Really.”

“Let’s take her home!”

Jared grabbed Evan’s free hand. “C’mon then.” He started towards the car.

Evan tugged the dog along with them, grinning the whole way. 

\-------

When they got back home, Jared was practically vibrating. “This is so exciting!”

Evan laughed. “J, you’re shaking the whole house!”

“I can’t help it! I’m excited!”

“So am I! So is she!”

Jared paused. “Wait, we don’t have any of the items necessary for caring for an animal.”

“Yeah huh, they provide it. Didn’t they give you a starters box? Of stuff? It should be free.”

“Oh, that’s what that was? It’s in the car.” He’d had to go back in and get it, only realizing he’d forgotten once they were in the car and about to pull out.

“That should be it!” Evan said, smiling. “I think it’s supposed to have food and toys and stuff. Maybe a bed?”

“No wonder it weighed a fuck ton.”

“Don’t curse in front of the baby,” Evan chastised. “She’s in here, right?”

“She’s sniffing the couch.”

“Good, let her sniff.”

Jared snorted. “I need to go get that box.”

“Go!” Evan shouted. “For her!”

Jared laughed placing Evan’s hand on the living room door frame so that he could orient himself. “I’ll be right back.”

Evan smiled, finding his way to the couch, where Nugget was exploring. 

The dog explored curiously, eventually bumping Evan’s leg in question. She let out a single bark, tail wagging in anticipation of affection.

Evan leaned down and found her, giving her a long pet. “You’re a good girl,” he mumbled. 

She licked his nose in appreciation.

“Aw.” Evan got her up on the couch, and somehow into his lap. 

She wriggled wildly, licking his face at random.

Evan laughed, letting her have her fun. 

After a little while, Jared shuffled back into the room, instantly grinning. “Evan, this is too pure.”

“Who, Nugget?” Evan asked innocently. 

“All.”

“Everyone?”

Jared hummed in affirmation. “All.”

“Wow, gay.”

“Absolutely.”

Evan giggled. “Come pet her.”

Jared moved closer. “Can I?!”

“Uh, duh! She’s ours! She likes scratches right behind the ears, I think.”

Jared beamed as he quickly sat next to Evan, petting the dog enthusiastically. She wriggled even more in Evan’s lap from excitement.

Evan was still grinning. “One of the most important parts of this is to give the dog as much love as you can, you know? Play with her and stuff. I thought you’d like that part.”

“God I love her.”

“Me too!” Evan exclaimed. 

“She’s perfect!”

“I know! And smart too!”

She barked in agreement. 

“Wow! A queen!”

Jared pulled Evan into a kiss. 

Evan was caught off guard, but pressed happily into it. 

The dog hopped in, licking at their faces.

Evan giggled. “She likes us!”

Jared cooed. “She’s an angel.”

“I’m your angel!” Evan pouted. 

“You’re angel number 1.”

“Best angel?”

“Top of the Angel ranks.”

“Thanks, J.”

“Only stating facts.”

Evan smiled. “I know you are.”

Jared went back to petting the dog.

Evan sat back happily.


End file.
